Here we go again, great Naruto
by vis00
Summary: Naruto, after having defeated Madara Uchiha and Kaguya Ōtsutsuki is sent back in time to a few weeks before his genin test. He is not happy, at all.
1. Welcome back, everyone hates you

Hello there humans, I presume…

Summary: Naruto, after having defeated Madara Uchiha and Kaguya Ōtsutsuki is sent back in time to a few weeks before his genin test. He is not happy, at all.

Warning: Mature. No lemon planned, yet.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or make any money from this story. Funny disclaimers are planned, don't worry…

* * *

So there he was, looking at his face in the mirror, everything was fine except for the small problem that he was way to young.

"Sooooo…." He said to the mirror, expecting a response. "What is going on here..?".

It took him a full 10 minutes to comprehend that he was in his younger body, academy days if he had to guess. "He Kurama, do you know wat is going on?" he said out load.

' **We are in the past stupid.'** His only response was. "Yea I figured that out, o wise one" he quipped back, not really feeling like being ridiculed by his occupant.

"I mean why are we here?" ' **That I do not know, o small one.'**

"Great so I have to figure it out my own." he said while throwing his hands in the air.

Having had enough of the small, messy and dark apartment he was standing in he jumped out the window and onto the street.

"Well it appears it's night and this is my old apartment." Almost feeling the response he knew would come he just sighted. "Just shut it, Kurama."

"…"

' **It appears you are in a bad mood, o small one.'** Stop calling me small dammit, he almost shouted into the night. "I.. just… leave me alone for now oke?" All he got in return was silence.

Walking down the street he picked up a new paper of the ground. "Hmm, It appears that it is around 2 weeks before graduation, I can work with that."

The next couple of hours until the sun would rise he spend walking around. 'This really is different than I remember. Well I guess getting destroyed over and over doesn't help…' He laughed at his own joke, a dry, humorless laugh.

Daylight started to creep over the mountains as he began walking to the academy. 'Might as well see my old friends.' He thought to himself. A small tear dropping to the ground.

 _Flashback_

It was dark and gloomy as one person stood before the memorial stone. "I am sorry, Hinata, Sakura, I should have been able to protect you."

 _Here lay the rookie nine, heroes of Konoha._

 _Hinata Hyuga_

 _Sakura Haruno_

 _Sasuke Uchiha_

 _Kiba inuzuka_

 _Ino Yamanaka_

 _Shino aburame_

 _choji akimichi_

 _shikamaru nara_

He stood there as he looked at the names of his fellow rookie nine, now all death.

When he defeated Madara, as one final act of vengeance, he destroyed Konoha and all its members. He only heard about it when he returned after defeating Kaguya. He spend hours, sometimes days at the memorial stone. He finally understood how Kakashi felt when he came here. He wished he didn't.

Ignorance is bliss.

 _Flashback end_

* * *

He arrived at the academy a few hours before it was time for class. He just sat down at his old swing.

After what seemed like a eternity, they other students came walking in, not so much giving him a passing glaze as they walked by him.

'I almost forgot this is how they treated me.' He thought, almost bitterly.

When he heard the bell ring he got up and walked inside. He sat down at the back of class without saying a word.

"What's the matter baka, lost your voice?" Sakura's high pitched voice almost made his ears bleed.

"Yea, do you finally realize that you can never be hokage?" Ino joined in, making him wish he was deaf.

He just stared at them in silence, a cold hard mask on his face. But he couldn't completely mask the sorrow in his eyes, luckily the two girls where distracted as a certain Uchiha walked in.

"O hey Sasuke-kun, do you want to sit next to me?" One of the two said, probably Ino, but he wasn't paying any attention.

"No, Sasuke-kun wants to sit next to me, Ino pig!" The other shouted at near ear deafening volume.

The entire class just tried to ignore them the best they could. Well the boys did, the girls where mostly looking at their favorite Uchiha with hearts in their eyes.

"Everyone sit down and shut up!" Iruka shouted at the class as he walked in. 'Huh, Naruto must now be here yet, I didn't hear him.' He thought to himself.

Iruka then began calling names to check who was present.

"Naruto Uzumaki!" He said, a bit harder than normal.

"…"

Iruka's eyes scanned the class room and say Naruto sitting in the back of the class, dead silent. 'Must be sick or something.' He mused to himself.

He finished calling names and began a boring lecture on the five nation and there Ninja villages.

"What are the 5 ninja villages and there kage?" He asked to no one in particular.

"Konagagakure (hidden leaf village), with as kage Hiruzen sarutobi."

"Sunagakura (hidden sand village), with as kage Rasa."

"Kirigakure (hidden mist village), with as kage Yahura."

"Kumogakure (hidden could village), with as kage A."

"Iwagakure (hidden stone village), with as kage Onoki."

Naruto droned out, not really thinking and lost in though.

"…"

The class was dead silent and Iruka was standing there with his jaw on the floor.

"That is correct… Naruto." He said after picked his jaw from the ground. "It appears you payed attention, somehow." 'That's a first.' He thought to himself.

"Anyway…" And he went on with his lecture, the class quickly falling back to sleep.

'Oh, right, I am still dead last and braindead to these people.' Naruto though.

While he looked bored and uninterested, he was actually deep in though when that question was asked. He just answered without thinking, and just barely stopping himself from saying the kage of his time.

'I need to see what I can do with this body, and I know everything Iruka is saying anyway.' He mused.

"Iruka-sensei, can I go to the bathroom?" He asked, interrupting the lecture.

"Fine fine, whatever." Waved him off.

Naruto got up and went to the toilet, when he arrived he made a kage bunshin.

"Go back to class and stay there, don't be too smart." He told his clone. Who simply nodded and went back to class.

Meanwhile Naruto stalked out of the bathroom and went to the roof. Once there he jumped off and went to a probably empty training ground.

At training ground 43, right next to the forest of death, he made about 20 clones.

"First 4, go to ninjutsu. Next 4, go do taijutsu. Next 4, go do genjutsu. Next 4, go do fuinjutsu, and the last 4 go do kenjutsu." He told his clones. The first three groups got to work, the last two however.

"Boss, we don't have paper or ink to do fuinjutsu."

"Yea, and we don't have swords boss."

"Fine, go do chakra control and kata then." He told them, waving them off.

Meanwhile the original went to do strength exercises as his clones couldn't do that for him.

About 2 hours later he got a good idea what his strength level was at, and it was a far cry from what it used to be.

"I need to relearn almost all my ninjutsu, and while I know what to do with taijutsu my body just doesn't agree with me. Also my genjutsu is still terrible, but that's nothing new. I need to test fuinjutsu and kenjutsu later, my chakra control is not as bad as it was though, so that's a plus. My katas will become better with a little practice." He said outload, to no one, as he was all alone.

He spend the rest of the day practicing his skills and getting them ever so slightly back to the way they were.

When he felt his clone dispel he knew that class was done and quickly went through the memories of the day, now even more happy that he skip them.

"Might as well get some lunch, forward to Ichiraku!" He said. Dispelling his clones as he went back to the village.

10 minutes later he sat down at his favorite ramen stand and one of the only places that would even sell to him.

"Hey Naruto, how was your day?" Ayame asked, looking at the small boy with a smile on her face.

"Not bad, boring lecture though." He smiled, even now this place was always the same. Home.

"I'll go get you your favorite."

"Thanks, you're the best." He said, now also with stars in his eyes.

5 min later Naruto was munching down an extra-large bowl of ramen. When he was done he threw the last of his money on the counter, not even half of what his meal cost.

"Sorry nee-san, that's all the money I have." He said, looking down, not wanting his big sis to see the shame in his eyes.

"I will pay you back tomorrow, I promise." He was almost pleading now and it broke her heart a little.

"That's fine Naruto, pay me back when you can." She said with a smile on her face and waved it off.

"You the best nee-san!" he shouted as he disappeared.

* * *

The next day he arrive at training ground 43 and made 1000 clones. He made 5 groups of 200 and set them to work. This time remember to bring a katana, nothing fancy but in good condition. Its not like the guy he stole this from used it anyway.

He robbed quite a few of the more fanatic fox haters and made quite a lot of money, mostly buying fuinjutsu supplies with them.

At the 4th day of his training he applied a resistance seal on his body, making his strength and endurance training much faster and more efficient.

That is how he spend the rest of his week, training and relearning his skills.

With one week left before the genin tests he made his way into the forest of death. People where beginning to get curious what made the sounds at ground 43.

He jumped the fence and made his way to a clearing he knew, arriving there he set up a basecamp. This is where he spend the rest of the week, sending a clone to keep up appearances at class and his apartment.

He made a thousand clones again and but this time he made ten groups. The first five began working on ninjutsu, taijutsu, genjutsu, kenjutsu and fuijjutsu. Two more groups he sent doing kata's and chakra control.

The last three groups he sent to patrol the area, killing whatever they could and bringing whatever they found valuable enough back to camp where it was sealed for later use.

His last day of training was here as tomorrow are his genin exams. He spend it relaxing and mediating, trying to find some peace and stability in his mind.

He also went over everything his patrol had collected. Most of it where fur and meat, as well as some shuriken and kunai that where left behind. He sent a clone under an henge into town to sell what he didn't need, as well as buying supplies and some thing you can't get from the wild.

He woke up in his tent on the morning of the genin exam feeling slightly nervous, he had a plan, but was it going to work?

* * *

I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of "Here we go again, great…".

I have a lot of thing planned for the next few chap and they are a bit dark. Naruto is not the happy kid he used to be, the dead of all of his friend say to that. I will go deeper into his depression and state of mind later.

Leave a reviews if you have any question or tips, good or bad.

That's all, good by for now.


	2. Taking out the trash

Welcome back people, I presume, again…

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, no really I don't, ask anyone.

* * *

A certain Uchiha that we all know and love just woke, and he is not very happy.

"Fuck you, brother." Sasuke said, even though he is all alone.

After getting out of bed and taking care of normal morning stuff he went to an empty training ground to train.

After he was done training he went to class and sat down in his reserved spot, trying to ignore the two fangirls that where very adamant on getting his attention.

"Shut up and sit down!" Iruka shouted as he walking into the classroom.

After school was done he went back to training, after 3 more hours he called it quits and went home to take a shower. This is how he spend almost every day since his clan was killed.

He is driven by one desire, to get strong enough to kill his brother and restore his clans honor. That is all that he ever though about and everything that he wanted out of life.

His life is hell, and he will do anything to get out.

* * *

Naruto woke up early and made some clones to help pack up his camp, it only took about 20 minutes.

"Thanks." He said, dismissing his clones and taking his stuff back to his apartment.

When he was there it only took him a couple of minutes to get ready for the day. Almost giddy for what was about to happen he dressed in his new clothes. A dark shirt with dark pants and comfortable shoes, he also had a hood to cover up his blonde hair but kept it down for now.

He arrived at the academy just when the bell rang and he made his way to the class. Ignoring the looks and scowls he got.

Sitting down in the in the back he watched the straggles drip in an got ready for a boring lecture.

"Sit down and shut up!" Iruka shouted his morning greeting to the class. Today was one of the few days that is was not necessary.

"Today are the genin exams and I expect you all to pay attention." This again was not necessary as the class was dead silent and everyone payed very close attention.

The next hour Iruka gave a boring lecture, testing the class resolve and nearly breaking it.

"When I call you name stand before the class and the exams will begin!" Iruka said sternly.

Iruka called one after they other and most of them passed. 'Well everyone from last time passed, that I can remember anyway.' Naruto thought as his name was called.

He performed the first 2 parts a little better than the first time around but not too well. When the third time came however he purposely messed up, thus not making genin. 'Everything according to plan.' He though, while he put up a scowl and ran outside.

He had to wait 10 min before Mizuki walked up to him.

"Hey Naruto." He called out.

"Yes, Mizuki-sensei?" he asked with disappointment in his voice.

"I can give you a second chance to become a genin, if you want that." Mizuki said with a fake nice tone and smile on his face.

"Really! What do I have to do sensei!?" Naruto said with fake hope and excitement in his voice.

"Well, you will have to pass a test, a hard one. So if you don't want to I can understand." Mizuki said carefully, making sure he was onboard before incriminating himself.

"Yes yes yes, I will do anything." Naruto was almost jumping up and down now. That was all the response Mizuki he needed.

"You will have to take the forbidden scroll from the hokage office and bring it to me." Mizuki said, carefully watching the blonds face.

"That's easy sensei, should I bring it to you here?" Naruto said, full of excitement.

"No, no, bring it to me here." Mizuki pointed at a map, a little ways outside of the village.

"No problem sensei, I will bring you the scroll. Don't you worry, I will become a genin for sure!" It took all he had not to smirk at seeing his 'sensei' face almost light up.

"Good, bring it to me tonight, at nine." After that Mizuki walked back inside.

* * *

30 minutes after that Naruto walked into the office of one of the few people he liked in this time.

"Hey old man, how are you doing?" Naruto said as we walked passed the secretary and into the office.

"I am doing well Naruto, how about you?" The old Sarutobi said, looking up from his every growing stack of paperwork.

"Good, good."

A couple of minutes passed as the old professor finished the paper he was working on and put is on a different pile.

"What can I do for you Naruto?"

"Well I just failed my genin exams and one of the teacher came up to give me a second chance. All I have to do is steal the forbidden scroll from your office and bring it to him at nine tonight a little ways outside of the village." Hearing this Naruto could not keep a amused look from his face as the old professor dropped his pipe to the ground and tried to compose himself.

"Well it is good you told me Naruto, I will have him brought him in for questioning. Who is it?"

"Before I say that I want you to promise me I can deal with him, I already have a plan. Besides he will just deny it anyway."

"I take it you won't give in?" Sarutobi said with a heavy sign.

"Nope."

"Then what is your plan Naruto?"

They spend two hours working out the kinks and trying to convince the other to give in. Sarutobi broke first.

"I tell you wat old man, if you agree with my plan I will tell you the secret to paperwork. After we are done."

That broke the old man and he relented, standing up and taking care of his end of the plan.

"Before I leave, I still need the scroll old man." Naruto told him.

Sarutobi opened a hidden chamber and gave the scroll to Naruto.

"Careful with this Naruto, it is very dangerous." Sarutobi warned Naruto. Who just took the scroll and jumped out of the window.

* * *

Naruto spend 10 minutes looking over the scroll and then had a clone copy everything in it, just to be safe. When the clone was done he looked at his watch and say that he had 30 minutes left.

When he arrived at the place that Mizuki had given, Naruto extended his senses to make sure he was not here yet.

At five past nine Mizuki showed up. His grin almost splitting his face in two.

"Give me the scroll now, Naruto." Mizuki told him.

"What are you going to do whit it, there is some dangerous stuff in here you know." Naruto told Mizuki, who grew irritated at Naruto's tone.

"Just give me the scroll brat."

"First tell me what you want to do with it." Hearing this Mizuki flew in a rage and tried to attack Naruto. That was a mistake.

Naruto easily sidestepped and dodges everything Mizuki threw at him, enraging the chunin even more.

"Give me the scroll brat! I need it to buy my into a luxury!" Mizuki shouted.

Almost as soon as the words left his mouth he was surrounded by 4 Ambu.

"For attempting to steal the forbidden scroll and the murder of a Konaha civilian you are to be arrested and interrogated. Punishment for these crimes is death." One of the Ambu stated.

"Resist and we will use force." Another one said with a dead tone.

Mizuki went very nervous at this new development and tried to make a run for it. He failed.

"Let me go you bastards!"

"Shut up!" A sharp female voice told him.

"Arrest the demon brat, he will kill us all!" He tried one last time. The female Ambu simply knocked him out.

"Thank you for assisting us in the capture of a traitor of konaha, hokage-sama wants to see you as soon as you are able."

Before Naruto could even respond the Ambu and Mizuki where gone. 'That was easy.' Naruto though while he began to walk back to village.

"Naruto, I see you plan worked." The old man said with a smile on his face as Naruto walked into his office.

"It appears so, old man."

"Well, for your help in this matter I hereby promote you to genin, congratulations." The hokage said as he handed Naruto his headband.

"Thanks old man." Naruto beamed, strapping the headband on his head.

"I am going home to get some sleep now, goodnight." Naruto said as he began walking back to his apartment.

* * *

The next day Naruto went to the academy for the team selection and as he walked in his ears started bleeding.

"What are you doing here baka, this is only for the people that passed the exam!" Sakura screeched, making the whole class go cross-eyed from the noise.

As Naruto walked passed her and to his seat at the back of the class his arm was grabbed by Sasuke.

"Pinky is right, why are you here?" He said with the annoying and authoritative voice the Uchiha are known for.

"I passed last night. See, headband?" Naruto said while pointing to his head, like he was taking to a small child.

Sasuke wanted punch him for taking to a Uchiha in that tone, but was interrupted when Iruka walked into the classroom.

"Shut up and sit down!" He shouted his greeting.

"Now let's make this quick, I have a lot work to do." Iruka said as he began his admittedly short speech now proud he was. Naruto zoned out.

"Team 7, Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto uzumaki and Sakura haruno." A girly scream was heard as Sakura heard she was on the same team as her beloved Sasuke-kun. Naruto just rolled his eyes and zoned out again.

"That's all of the teams, wait here for your jonin sensei." Iruka said as he walked out the class.

One by one the teams where picked up by there sensei as team 7 waited and waited. After 20 minutes of waiting Naruto unsealed a book on fuinjutsu and began brushing up on some more advanced seals. He also made sketches on some seals he was going to need in the near future.

After 2 hours of waiting Kakashi walked in.

"You late!" Sakura screamed as Naruto and Sasuke both tried to ignore her high pitched screeching.

"I got lost on the road of life." Kakashi said as he eyed them all.

"My first impression of you, your all boring. Meet me on the room in 5 minutes." Was all they got as Kakashi disappeared.

Naruto just sealed his book and sketches and began walking out of the class with Sasuke and Sakura behind him.

"Watch out for the traps." Was all the warning Sasuke got when he tripped over a wire and got splashed with water.

"I said watch out." Naruto said with a amused look on his face.

15 minutes later they got on the room, mostly because Sakura kept triggering traps and they had to drag her most of the way.

"Your late." Was all Kakashi said as they sat down.

"I wonder why that is." Naruto deadpanned.

"When I point at you introduce yourself." Kakashi said a he pointed at Sakura.

'I am not doing this again!' Naruto though as he quickly spoke up.

"Pinky here has some decent chakra control and not much else. She love our resident Uchiha and want to have his baby's. Dickbutt wants to get strong enough to kill his brother and restore honor to his clan. He like nothing. Descent in taijutsu and ninjutsu. I myself am Naruto and I like ramen."

Dickbutt and pinky looked very annoyed and Kakashi just eye smiled. But before he got to say anything Naruto continued.

"You are Kakashi hatake, son of the legenady white fang. You like to read porn in public so people don't take you too seriously. Severe mental trauma after the death of your teammates. Implanted sharingan that was given to you by your dying teammate. You were a Ambu captain before you where reassigned to genin teams. You failed all genin teams before us. You where the apprentice of our fourth hokage." Naruto droned out with a bored look on his face.

"…That is correct, Naruto. Where did you get all that information?" Kakashi asked with a curious voice.

"…"

"Fine, then don't tell me. I will find out anyway." He said with a sharp look in his eye. 'Most of that stuff is not public knowledge. I really need to find out what he knows.' Kakashi though while he began speaking again.

"Now that that is out of the way, report to training ground three at 7. Dismissed."

* * *

That was the second chapter of here we go again, great. It is still a bit slow as I get through some of the early stuff.

Next chapter will be the bell test and the beginning of the wave ark. Don't worry, the wave ark will be short and with some twists.

I also wanted to say that Naruto, in my story, will try to get more power than just fighting strength. You will see that in the next chapter.

Now for reviews.

 **Imperial-samaB** : Thanks you for the complement, I also fixed that mistake. :D

 **Alkalam** **:** Thank you for the review. I will shortly recap and answers it.

Spelling and grammar: Yes I know my spelling and grammar suck :). I am Dutch, so English is my second language and I have no one to spell check for me, I am looking for someone, any volunteers? :). I am writing this in Microsoft word and always reread and check my work for mistakes, that's is not foolproof however.

Misleading summary: I am sorry if my summary is not clear enough but honestly I cannot think of a better one. Naruto went back in time about 1 week after defeating Kaguya, this is to give him motivation to act the way he does.

Seal mastery: I am well aware that Naruto, in canon, is not good with seals. I think that is bullshit. His father was a seal master and his mother comes from a clan that is renowned from there seal mastery. So in my story Naruto is very good with seals. That will come into play later.

Kenjutsu: I have not though a lot about the use of swords in Naruto's fighting style. As I am not sure what I want to do with that so I will leave it in for now. I might remove it later if I don't end up doing anything with it.

Why Naruto told his clone not to be too smart is because he wants to keep a low profile to keep events the same a the first time around. If everyone think he is stupid and weak they will underestimate him. That will also come up in the next chapter.

Well that is it for this chapter, if you have any question pm me or leave a review.

Cya all later.


	3. Leave me alone!

Hello there humans, I presume, again and again…

Summary: Naruto, after having defeated Madara Uchiha and Kaguya Ōtsutsuki is sent back in time to a few weeks before his genin test. He is not happy, at all.

Warning: Mature. No lemon planned, yet.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or make any money from this story. I do own a limited addition strip book of spiderman but that's not really relevant…

So here is a nice 10k chapter for all of you. Also I now have over 50 follower… 50! I started this story because I had some ideas about what could be funny. I never expected people to actually read this. So a huge thanks to all of you for making my day. :D

* * *

"Home sweet home, I guess." Naruto sighted as he walked into his old rundown apartment and fell face first on his couch. Not 30 minutes later they found out he was home.

"Die demon!"

"Why don't you just kill yourself!"

"I will teach you the meaning of pain!"

Naruto just sighted again. 'That's the third time since I came back. I am starting to get sick of this!' He though bitterly as the screaming and demands became more and more aggressive.

"Fuck off!" He screamed to the mob below. All the got in return where more insults and howls for his blood.

'I swear if they don't go away I will start killing them.' He though, half joking.

' **Then get a new home. Somewhere that they don't know of or can't get to.** ' The fox said. Also very sick of the screaming. 'Nice of you to talk to me again…' Naruto said with sarcasm dripping onto the ground. ' **You told me to leave you alone. I just did as you said.** ' Kurama pointed out. 'For the first time forever.' Naruto said with a deadpan look.

"Let's just go in and kill him!" One of the brainless villagers screamed.

"Remember what happened last time?!" Naruto screamed back.

' **Anyway, you really need to get a new place.** '

'Do you know a place?' Naruto though while trying to ignore the screams.

' **What about that camp you set up? I doubt the villagers would dare to go into the forest of death.** '

'Anything is better than this.' He though back as he got off the couch. He sealed everything that he wanted to keep and made a clown to stand in front of the window to keep the villagers 'happy'. The clone did not look happy.

He quietly climbed to the roof and jumped to a nearby house. From there he made his way over to training ground 44.

When he got there he went back to his base camp.

'Hmm, this place is nice but it's out in the open.' Naruto though as he unsealed a map made by his scouting party last week. 'That place look good, it's nice and out of the way. What do you think?'

' **Looks fine to me.** '

Naruto made his way to hidden clearing. A place that you could only find by accident or if you knew where to look.

"Well this is home now I guess." He said out loud as he made 10 clones to set up a tent and make a perimeter of seals. 'That will alert me if something come too close.' He thought as he started to unseal his stuff.

A few hours later his new home was done. That's when he realized he needed more space to put all his stuff he regularly needed. After a few minutes of thinking he sent one of his clones under a henge to town to buy some books on construction. The rest went to scout a little and hunt him some dinner.

An hour later his clones came back with some rabbits and the books he needed. He made clones read it while he made lunch. More for having something to do than anything else.

When he was done with lunch, he cleaned up. Just when he was done his clone dispelled and he learned that there was a somewhat easy cabin design his clones could make in about a day or so. Clones are hard workers.

He made 100 clones and set them to work on building his new house. He really did not want to sleep in a tent if it was not necessary.

After that he upped his resistance seal and did physical exercises until it was almost sunset. After that was done, dinner and preparing the seals he was going to need in the next few weeks. After that he went to sleep.

At what he guessed was 3 in the morning he woke up as his clones started to dispel. Apparently form being killed by giant spiders.

"That does it. I. Am. Done!" He screamed as he ran into the night and started killing the stupid spiders that dared interrupting his sleep after a bad day.

As he cut though the spiders like butter, killing almost all of them, he followed the ones that got away. He was lead to a place absolutely filled with the things.

"For interrupting my sleep I sentence you to death!" He screamed like a maniac as he released his resistance seals and started absolutely destroying them.

He killed almost a third of the spiders there with kick and punches, working out his anger on what he though where mindless beasts. He was wrong.

" **I surrender, stop killing my brood!** " He heard in a strange clicking voice.

"Uhmmm, I didn't think you could speak… Or where sentient for that matter." Naruto deadpanned, his anger almost forgotten.

" **My children cannot speak, only my mate and I can. Why are you killing us?** "

"You came into my camp! I was defending myself!" He almost screamed back, his anger returning.

" **You are an intruder in our territory. Why should we not have attacked?** "

"One simple reason, I am far too strong for you." He stated matter-of-factly.

" **I see that now**." The spider replied. If she could deadpan it would.

"So what do you want?" Naruto asked, now beginning to get a little curious.

" **We want you to stop killing us!** "

"And why should I do that? I have had a rough last couple of weeks and I am starting to get really pissed. You look like a good way to work off my anger." Naruto said without hesitation and with a flat voice that made the spider queen shiver.

" **I don't want my brood to go extinct, we are the last of our kind. We cannot kill you. What do you want?** " the spider queen replied, realizing that she was close to being killed. She did not want to be killed.

"Hmm, I suppose I could use you. But I want to make one thing clear!" He said while he began leaking some of Kurama's chakra. "You look like you are on top of the food chain in this place. Is that correct?"

" **Yes, that is correct**."

"Not anymore. Make clear to all of the other creatures in this forest that I am now in command. If anyone one or anything defies me in anyway it will die. Is. That. Clear?" Naruto said, now mixing his killing intent with Kurama's chakra.

" **Yes, yes, we understand.** " The queen quickly replied, now starting to get scared of this small pink human.

"Good. I want you to patrol around my house, a mile around it. Kill anything that wants to hurt or kill me. Clear?" Naruto said, now almost glad he went on this midnight excursion. With a giant spider army under his command that patrolled his new home it would be nice and protected from any intruders. If anything or anyone was strong enough to get through them he probably wanted to meet them anyway.

"Now, I am going back to my tent to get some sleep before I have to get up in a few hours. I expect every creature in this forest to know I am top dog now before sunrise. You can call me Uzumaki. Betray me and I will make you wish for death." He said. not waiting for a reply he vanished out of the area and back to his camp.

" **We are different than humans. We know out place. We will protect you with our life, Uzumaki.** " The spider queen replied. While she was not happy taking orders form a tiny human she knew it would be foolish to defy him.

Naruto got back to his camp and fell on his bedroll, replacing the clones that he lost. Before he fell asleep his sensitive hearing picked up many very large spiders setting up a rudimentary perimeter almost exactly a mile around his tent. 'Good spiders. I may not have to kill you after all.' Where his last thoughts as he fell asleep.

* * *

That same day Sarutobi heard his sectary knocking on his door.

"Kakashi hatake is here to see you sir." The sectary said.

"Show him in please." He replied.

"Kakashi, to what do I own the pleasure of your company?"

"This is about Naruto sir, he knows some things he should not." Kakashi replied with a rare serious look in his eyes.

"What do you mean?"

"Well he knows I have a sharigan, and he knows it came from Obito. He knows I was a Ambu captain and the apprentice of the fourth. He also said I have severe mental trauma." Kakashi said, carefully watching his leader.

"Only one of those things is supposed to be a secret to begin with." Sarutobi replied. Not really seeing what Kakashi was on about.

"I know sir, and he could have figured out I was in the Ambu by my smell or just made a educated guess. But the way he said it makes me think he knows a lot more than he is telling. Also, his reports from the academy say he is supposed to be the dead last of his class. For him to have done his research like that and just drone it out like he wanted to get that over with does not make sense to me." Kakashi said and before his esteemed leader could answer he quickly added.

"I am just curious about him sir, his report does not match what I have seen. He is not super load and annoying but quiet and thoughtful, only speaking when he wants or feels like it. You have known his longer than me sir, what to do you think?" Kakashi finished before a silence fell over the room.

"He has indeed changed. He used to ignore it when a mob came to his house to harass him, when it would get too bad he would usual come to me. But about a week ago the mob became too violent and kicked open his door. I was watching over him on my ball at the time and I sent Ambu to resolve the situation. But before they got there the mob ran away and the people that entered his apartment where found unconscious 4 streets further. They did not remember what happened and where severely inured. I tried to speak to Naruto about this but the said he did not remember. He knew that I knew he lied, and he did not care. There wasn't a single piece of evidence that he did anything so I let him go." Sarutobi said with a thoughtful look on his face.

"So what do you want to so sir, it is clear he is hiding things from, well, everyone it seems." Kakashi asked/told his leader.

"Either he was faking his true skills and strengths from me and everyone else while at the academy or he has found some sort of power in the last few weeks. We need to find out. I cannot track him with my ball anymore he seems to know how it works and I keep losing him." Sarutobi told Kakashi.

"Anyway I want you to get close to him and find out what you know. Since he is on the team with Sasuke, and the council will force you to pass him anyway that should not be a problem."

"Understood sir, I will try to find out what he know and how strong he really is. I will also try to find out where he goes when you cannot track him sir." Kakashi said as he got up and walked out of the office.

* * *

At 9:45 Naruto walked into training ground 7 to meet his teammates and sensei. Kakashi was not there yet.

"Your late baka!" Sakura screamed. 'I really need to do something about her.' He though to himself as sat down leaning against a tree and pulling out his favorite book on sealing.

"Answer me baka! Why are you late!" Sakura screamed again. In response he looked at Sasuke, who was ignoring them, and then at Sakura. He looked her in they eye a few seconds and then continued reading his book.

Seeming to understand that he was not going to answer her she redirected her attention to Sasuke. Who in turn also ignored her. In the end she just went back to pacing.

"Kakashi will most likely give us the bell test, when the test starts we run away and hide. We will discuss the plan then, but we will do it together." Naruto said without looking up from his book.

"Who put you in charge dobe?" Sasuke said, looking at his with a scowl.

"Information." Was all he got in return.

"Huh?"

"I know what he is most likely planning to do and grading us on, that is why I am in charge. You can either work with me or go back to the academy because you failed this test." Naruto said with a cold voice and a even colder look as he looked into Sasuke eyes.

With that said Naruto went back to his reading.

"Aren't you going to ask me too baka?" Sakura asked him with an annoying tone.

"You are going to do what Sasuke wants to anyway, so I only need to ask him."

She looked angrily but did nothing. 15 minutes later Kakashi showed up.

"Sensei, baka got here late!" Sakura told Kakashi with a look on her face like she was expecting him to berate Naruto.

"I got here before you did sensei, so I am on time." He simply said as he sealed away his book.

"That is correct Naruto. How did you know I would arrive at this time?" Kakashi asked with an innocent tone.

"I asked the first chunin I came across yesterday." He said without missing a beat.

"…"

"Well anyway, it is time for your test. Whoever gets a bell will pass." Kakashi said as he held 2 bell in the air.

"But sensei, there are only two bells." Sakura said.

"That is correct Sakura, so one of you will go back to the academy by the end of this." He said with a eye smile as if nothing was wrong.

Then Kakashi pulled out a clock and set it on a log.

"You will have 2 hours to get a bell, the test starts now!" Kakashi said. All three students quickly hid in the surrounding forest.

A small distance away.

"How did you know what kind of test we were going to get?" Sasuke asked, forgetting to sound condescending out of curiosity.

"I asked around, he tested teams before us and they all failed because the could not work together or even worse, turned on each other. And since I do not want to go back to the academy, we will work together." Naruto said in a voice that left no room for argument.

"Fine, but only because I don't want to go back to the academy either." Sasuke said, not looking pleased with this new development.

"Sakura, you in?" Sasuke asked, knowing that if he asked she would say yes.

"Of course I am in, anything for you Sasuke-kun." Sakura replied with a happy look in her eye. 'Sasuke need me! This will be the story about how we fell in love that we will tell our children.' She though with a dreaming look in her eye.

"Good. This is the plan, Sasuke and I will attack close range and Sakura will support us with whatever ranged weapons you have. No ninjutsu, we will only end up hitting each other with that. Now follow me, we are going to prepare some traps." Naruto said as he began walking away with Sasuke and Sakura following him.

60 minutes later the trio attack Kakashi who was a little surprised, he did not expect a group assault. Naruto and Sasuke got in close and tried to hit him with kicks and punches while Sakura threw kunai and shuriken at him every opening she saw.

Naruto attacked using to the academy taijutsu style with his resistance seal on and Sasuke with the Uchiha style.

After a while Naruto gave a signal and all three began luring Kakashi to the point where they had prepared traps. He knew what they where doing and let it happen, het was curious what they had come up with.

As Kakashi began 'accidently' setting off traps and 'barely' escaping them to give his three genin the idea that he was tired or weak so they would attack him. They did not.

After there traps failed Naruto told Sakura and Sasuke to switch to hit and run tactic. That also did not work.

When that failed they began attacking him again in the hopes that maybe they get lucky. They did not. And after 2 hours of preparing and fighting the bell rang.

Sasuke and Sakura dropped to the ground in exhaustion while Naruto just pretended he was tired to fit in. Kakashi saw right through him.

"All three of you failed to get a bell so following my own rules I would sent you back to the academy."

"…"

"However, the real test was to see if you three could work together to complete the mission regardless of personal feeling. The bells where meant to drive you apart." Kakashi said with an eye smile.

"So all of you pass. Congratulation." He said as Sasuke and Sakura looked happy to hear that. Naruto just looked bored.

"Is that all for today sensei? I have some stuff to do." Naruto said as he looked at Kakashi.

Kakashi just nodded and told him to be here tomorrow at 7 for training. And before he could say anything else Naruto used body-flicker to disappear.

"Interesting, very interesting." Kakashi said as he dismissed his other two students.

* * *

"Team 8 passed there test, Hokage-sama." Kurenai said.

"Team 10 also passed, Hokage-sama." Asuma said.

"Team 7… passed." Kakashi finished. The whole room went wide eyed at hearing that.

"You never passed a team before!" One of the jonin shouted.

"Yea what makes this one so special?!" Another one asked/shouted.

Sarutobi held up his hand to signal for silence.

"Thank you all for reporting in, I trust you know how to train your students best. Dismissed." He said and the room emptied out.

"I assume you still want to talk to me Kakashi?" Sarutobi asked.

"Yes, Hokage-sama. I have some new information regarding Naruto." Hearing this Sarutobi put some tabaco in his pipe and lit it, signaling Kakashi to continue.

"During my test Naruto basically told the other two the meaning of the test and got them to work with him, telling them if they did not they would be send back to the academy. He took command and make a plan, setting traps and switching tactics to see if there was a weakness in my defense. I have a feeling this was for show more than anything however. In combat Naruto, or any of his team, did not use ninjutsu and only engaged me in taijutsu while Sakura supported them via long range with kunai and shuriken. After 2 hours of combat his teammates looked ready to drop dead, Naruto however looked like he was barely breading faster. He did pretend to be tired, if that was for me or his teammates I do not know. He did not do anything that they did not teach at the academy and used the fighting style the academy teaches. He was holding back for sure, how much he was holding back however I cannot say." Kakashi finished.

"Did they managed to get a bell?" Sarutobi asked.

"No."

"Is there anything else to report?"

"Only one thing sir. I noticed he displayed strength and skill equal to that of Sasuke, not better and not worse." Kakashi said.

"Thanks you for your report. You are dismissed." Sarutobi said as he waved his hand to the door, indicating that Kakashi could leave.

"Yes sir." Kakashi said as he walked out of the office.

When Kakashi was gone Sarutobi took a moment to take a heavy sigh and made a sign that told one of his hidden Ambu to come out of hiding.

"Sir."

"Have a Ambu follow Naruto at all times. No exceptions.

"Yes sir."

* * *

Naruto made his way over to his new 'home' to pick up supplies for what he was about to do.

"I swear I put them somewhere around here." He grumbled as he turned over his mattress in a effort to find his seals.

' **Maybe one of your clones took them inside the cabin.'** Kurama said lazily as he was laying in his sewer.

'Are they done already?' Naruto though as he got out of the tent and looked around.

What he say was a somewhat small but well build cabin. He was so focused on not letting Kakashi notice what he could do yet that he filed the clones dispelling into the 'think about later' portion of his brain.

'I'll take a look, thanks.' He though as he walked into his cabin. He did not expect what he say there.

Inside was a fully furnished small house with a kitchen, shower and bedroom. What amazed him even more was there was running water, somehow. He sat on the ground in lotus position and opened the memories of the clones that worked on the cabin. He learned, between a lot of boring woodcutting, that there was a sewer about 500 meter behind the cabin. It only took the clones an hour to get the water to work and a functional toilet hooked up. 'I might need to give my clones a raise…' He though as he turned on the tap and saw clean water flowing. He tried flushing the toilet and it worked, although a bit slow. Next he tried the shower and noticed that there was only cold water. That was fixed easily enough with a seal.

Ten minutes and some drawing later he had warm water on both his shower and sink. Chakra controlled how hot the water got, making it only useable for shinobi.

When he started to look through the cabins he saw that his clones unsealed and stored all his stuff, how thoughtful of them. He grabbed what he needed and went into town.

Some small pranks later and he was running from a group of Ambu. One of whom was present when he arrested Mizuki, exactly who he was looking for.

He ran into a alleyway and got ready to activate a trap that drained a persons chakra so fast the don't even remember now they got knocked out.

When the three Ambu turned into the ally he activated his seal and the Ambu quickly fell to the ground. "That's a little sad, to be taken out so easy by a kid… A well, time to get to work." He said to an empty alleyway.

He scrubbed his seals from the area and erased his sent, he also had a clone set up a trail. When the clone was done he carried the two Ambu his boss didn't need to that place and covert them with paint and feather, as well as setting up a few traps so it looks like they fell to a prank. Wouldn't be the first time.

Meanwhile the original was confirming that he had a root agent laying on the ground and took off his mask. A middle age nondescript man, of course it was. He pulled out the man's tongue and saw a seal placed on it. 'Good, now I need to work fast. I have 15 minutes.'

15 minutes later he was done copying the seal and placed the man with his two fellow Ambu. Now for the waiting game. He did not have to wait long.

"Uzumaki, what have to done to these Ambu?" Another Ambu said as he jumped from the rooftops.

"Hehehe, sorry. I guess I may have been a bit extreme with this prank. Hehehe…" He said sheepishly as 2 more Ambu jumped next to the other one.

"Come with us to the Hokage." One of the new ones said in a very bored tone. This was not the first time the kid had knocked out a Ambu and it was embarrassing, getting knocked out by a kid.

20 minutes later Naruto was standing before an angry looking Sarutobi. After getting a lecture he zoned out off and some cleanup duty he left the office and went back home.

When he got home he started to study the seal he copied and tried to find ways to remove or even modify it. It would take him most of the night. But first he leaker his killing intent and a spider was at his door almost immediately.

"If there should be some man in masks in this area please knock them out and take them to me." He told the spider. He got a nod in return. 'Spiders can nod, cool.' He though as he got ready to spend a long night working.

At three in the morning he could hear spider footsteps coming to his front door. When he went outside he say two spiders carrying 4 unconscious root agents.

"Thank you, drop them there please." He said to the spiders who did as he asked. After that they quickly went back to their post. 'That was sooner than expected. No matter, I am done with the seals anyway. Let's get this over with.'

It took him most of the night but at they end of it he had successfully removed the seals on there tongues, after which the real work began.

Carefully placing and activating his own seals took another few hours and it was 6:30 by now. A hour later he was finally done as he carried the root agents outside and called some spiders over to carry them back to the edge of the forest.

' **Remind me what those seals are supposed to do again?** "'Kurama asked, now starting to get curious.

'For one I removed Danzo's seal, that seal was very well made I might add. His seal makes the wearer feel a sense of loyalty to him, add that to the training root agents go through and you get a very loyal soldier.' Naruto said while suppressing a yawn.

'The seal I placed on them will slowly start to rewrite their priorities and make them think they were spies for me form the very start. That's the idea anyway, I have no idea how long it will take before that is done. If it even works that is. On a completely unrelated note, I fucking love fuinjutsu.'

' **Sounds very Orochimaru to me, are you sure you can life with brainwashing there guys?** '

'I don't care, I need manpower and they are a good option. I will not see all of their dead eyes looking at me again. I. Will. Not.' He though, starting to get a little angry.

' **Calm down. I only wanted to make sure. If this works you can take over root from the inside, and because your seal looks identical to Danzo's he won't know the difference before it is too late. How very root like.** ' Kurama replied with a foxy grin.

'Again, I don't care. I will do anything to protect my friends, even if they are different people with their faces. They remind me too much of them, I don't think I can survive a second mass funeral.' He though back, a tear starting to form up.

' **I get it, you better get some sleep and report to your sensei. We cannot be found out yet.** '

'Your right, thanks Kurama.' Where his last thoughts as he fell face first on his bed, not even bothering to take is clothes and gear off.

* * *

He woke up at 9:30, making a clone to make breakfast. After that was a quick shower and he was running through the threes and at his 'little' army.

"Morning." He said as he passed the spiders that where standing guard in the trees. He got a clicking noise in return.

He got to training ground seven at 9:55 at see his three teammates already there.

"Your late baka." Sakura screamed. 'I swear to log I am going to gag her is she doesn't shut up.'

' **I second that motion.** ' Was his answer, the fox was starting to reconsider his new viewpoint of humans.

"And why are you late, if you don't mind me asking?" Kakashi asked with a curious look in his eye.

"I got lost on the road of life."

'That's mine!' Kakashi though furious, but on the outside he was very calm.

"That happens. The plan for today is a spar with me, individual this time." Kakashi started to explain. "I need to see where you are at with ninjutsu since you didn't use any yesterday."

"Sakura first, what can you do?"

"The three academy jutsu." She replied.

"And?"

"That's it."

'Of course it is…' Kakashi though. "We will work on that later. Just spar with me and use everything you got, understand?" Sakura nodded. "Then begin!"

What followed was Sakura getting her ass kicked. Hard. 'Maybe that will break her out of her fangirl mentality, a least a bit anyway.' Kakashi though as he looked at the bruised and battered Sakura.

"Sasuke next."

'At least he is somewhat good.' Kakashi though as he dodged and blocked everything Sasuke threw at him. This went on for 15 minutes.

"That's enough Sasuke." Kakashi said as he pinned the Uchiha to the ground.

"Naruto, your next." Kakashi said as he looked around to find Naruto. He saw him sitting in a tree reading a book. 'Is he reading…?' Kakashi though as he saw Naruto reading a sappy romance book. 'There is no way in hell he likes that stuff.' Kakashi though as he casually uncovered his sharingan and looked again. 'Holy shit he is ready a book on fuinjutsu. An advanced one too.' Kakashi though as his eyes widened. Sasuke and Sakura where not paying close enough attention to notice the small revelation.

"Naruto, get down here, it's your turn to spar!" Kakashi said loud enough for Naruto to hear him.

"Fine, fine. I will be right there." Was the response he got.

A somewhat grumpy Naruto got out of his tree and sealed his 'novel' away.

When Kakashi and Naruto got in there ready stance Kakashi noticed he used the academy style. Not uncommon for a fresh genin, but he noticed the ease that Naruto stood in. "Begin!"

With that Kakashi darted towards Naruto at a speed that was pretty fast for a genin and was a little shocked when Naruto smoothly got out of his way. Kakashi turned around and saw a look of concentration on Naruto's face, but not for the fight. His eyes where looking right trough him as if he wasn't even there! 'I teach that brat to pay attention to a fight.' Kakashi though, as little pissed that Naruto though he didn't have to pay attention when fighting him. What happened shocked Kakashi to his core.

This fresh, dead last, loser for the academy proceeded to just dodge, block or redirect all his attack. Granted Kakashi wasn't fighting on full strength, far from it, but with the speed and moves he attacked Naruto with a chunin was hard-pressed to keep up. And here was this little runt, fresh from the academy, keeping up like it was nothing. What was worse is that he was seemingly fighting on autopilot.

Kakashi had enough and suddenly increased his speed and shot at Naruto with the speed of a jonin. And then something happened that had Kakashi's jaw on the floor. 'He dodged it, he fucked dodged it.' He though as Naruto shot out of his thinking and looked at Kakashi. A very brief look of confusion and irritation flashed in his eyes before he schooled them back to blank.

'Dammit, I got lost in thought about some cool seal I was going to use. Annoying Kakashi for interrupting me.' Naruto though as Kakashi charged again.

This time however Naruto let Kakashi hit him, and again, and again. He got hit over and over while Kakashi tried to bait Naruto into going back to his faster, stronger style. After a few minutes he gave up and called the match.

"Sakura, you are going to work on your reserves and body strength. What you have now is pathetic, even for a fresh genin." Sakura looked hurt at those words but said nothing.

"Sasuke, you are going to be working on further expanding your reserves and mastering what you already have." Sasuke absentmindedly nodded while he looked at Naruto.

'How can that dobe be so strong, I should be strong, I am a Uchiha!' He though as he put on a deep scowl and stared at him with hate and jealousy in his eyes.

'Fuck, I may have shown more than I planned just now. I don't need them hounding me.' Naruto though as he saw how Sasuke and Kakashi looked at him.

"Naruto, you are going to be working on chakra control. Yours is shit." Kakashi said, completely forgetting to be lazy and deep in though.

'So Naruto really is hiding his skills, I just caught his daydreaming and he reacted. How strong is he? And how do I find out?' Kakashi though. 'Well that something for another time.'

"This is what your exercises will be for today."

And that is what they did for the rest of the day. Kakashi kept a close eye on Naruto, but he kept focused and didn't slip again.

When it was 5 Kakashi called it a day.

"See you all tomorrow. Same time, same place." Kakashi said as he disappeared.

Meanwhile at the training ground Sakura asked Sasuke for a date and was rejected, again. She walked away a disappointed look.

"Well I will see you tomorrow, teme." Naruto said as he gave the Uchiha a small wave.

"Wait!" Said teme shouted.

"Tell me how you got that strong!" He demanded as he blocked Naruto's path.

"What are you talking about?" Naruto replied with an innocent look on his face.

"Don't you dare try that we me, tell me how you got that strong!" He almost shouted in Naruto's face.

'This may work in my favor, if I play it right.' Naruto though as a plan formed in his head.

"You want to know how I got this strong? Follow me then." He replied as he began running toward training ground 43. Sasuke follow him.

When they got there Naruto turned around with a serious look on his face.

"Fight me." He said.

"What?" Sasuke replied, not really expecting that.

"Fight me, I will show you how I got that strong and then you can do two thing." He said as he got in his own style.

"Fine, but don't go crying when I kick your ass." Sasuke replied with a confident smirk on his face. Naruto just smiled.

As Sasuke charged he was hit in his stomach. When he charged again he was hit in his arm.

This went on for half an hour until Sasuke was tired and bruised.

"H-How?" He asked, as he laid on the ground.

"Now that you see that I am way stronger than you, and every other genin in this village, you have two choices." Naruto said, ignoring Sasuke question.

"First you can run to the counsel and tell them what I can really do. Then they will try to force me to make me teach you. Of course I will deny everything you said and then I will probably get into trouble." Sasuke smirked as he listen. He liked this option.

"However, you will not receive the training to will need to kill Itachi." Hearing this Sasuke looked dumbstruck.

"How do you know I want to kill Itachi?" He asked/demanded.

"Because I am not stupid, contrary to popular believe."

"Now your second option. You can swallow your pride, and train under me. IF you choose that option than you will tell no one about it and hide your skills until I tell you otherwise." Naruto finished.

The next ten minutes Sasuke just stood there. He was fighting a internal battle. On one side he was superior to Naruto in every way and his ego could not stand admitting that he was better. On the other side he really wanted to get strong enough to kill Itachi and he could use Naruto to do that. He came to a decision.

"I accept your offer dobe, make me strong enough to kill Itachi." 'Or until I get strong enough kill you first.' He added with a inward smirk.

"Good, unexpected, but good." Naruto said, knowing fully that Sasuke would betray him and tell everyone what he now knew as soon as he found himself strong enough.

"Now, we will train here every day after we're done with Kakashi. In a week or so I will apply a resistance seal to you that will make all training go ten times faster. Now start with running ten times around this training field. Chop chop." He said as he smirked at Sasuke.

"If that will make me stronger." Sasuke gritted with a look of resentment on his face.

And that is how they would spend the rest of the week.

* * *

Later than evening after he was done with his and Sasuke's training he slipped his Ambu tail and made his way to an out of the way meeting place.

'Yes, yes, I know that you are following me.' He though with smirk on his lips. 'but I want some privacy.'

He arrived at a small park in a bad part of town. It was already dark. He sat down on a swing and started to hum a song he knew.

About a hour later four root agents jumped before Naruto. They looked at each other for a tense few second before the Ambu acted.

"Reporting for duty, Naruto-sama!" The four Ambu chanted as they kneeled before the blonde.

'I dared not hope it would work this fast. But maybe Danzo knows what I tried to do and is baiting me.' He though as he smiled at the root ninja.

"Very good. Tell me, can you confirm that Danzo has a implanted sharingan in his eye?" He asked, carefully observing there reaction.

"I can, Naruto-sama. He used it on me once to train." The one on the far right said.

'Danzo has a standing order to kill anyone that knows about his sharingan beside from his own few trusted people. It seems I got a high ranking member too, very good.' Naruto nodded, satisfied with their loyalties, for now.

"Good, thank you. Now I need you to resume your normal duties. For all intent and purposes you still work for Danzo and I am your enemy. I want one of you to return here in a week. Decide amongst yourself who has the lowest risk of detection." Naruto said in a commanding tone.

"Yes, Naruto-sama." The root agents chanted.

"Dismissed!" And with that they disappeared into the night.

'That went well, if I do say so myself.' He though.

' **If your plan works you will have a small army to do with as you please.** ' The fox said lazily.

'I knew you'd approve.' He returned with a smile. His plan was indeed going well.

* * *

A week past and Naruto was at training ground 43, training Sasuke.

"Good, that's enough for now Sasuke." He said as he signaled to stop the spar.

Sasuke nodded, too tired to make a sarcastic commend.

'He is starting to like me, even if it is just in his unconscious.' Naruto though as he gave Sasuke a bottle of water. Getting beatdown and trained in ways that where made to break people can be very… rewarding. For Naruto anyway.

"Thanks." Sasuke said. He tried to sound superior but failing, it came out as thankful. Much to his own displease.

"I think it is time to apply your resistance seal." He said. This had Sasuke curious.

"You said it will make my training go faster and better but you never said how." Sasuke stated with a expecting look in his eyes.

"It will apply, well, resistance to your entire body. At first it will make you feel like trying to run underwater, but after a while you can do what you could do without the seal. When you get to that point, we will up the seal and you start over again. When you remove the seal you will be far faster and stronger." Naruto stated. Sasuke had a grin on his face.

"Sounds good to me." Sasuke smirked.

"Good, if you don't mind I will apply the seal now. That way you can rest while I draw it."

'I do not like him drawing anything on me, but if it will get me stronger I suppose I can let him.' Sasuke though.

"Now remove your shirt and we will get started." Naruto said in a business like tone.

'He always get like this when he is talking about seals…' Sasuke sighted.

"Wait, remove my shirt!" He suddenly said, in slight panic.

"Yes your shirt, this seal need to be drawn on your back." Naruto said with an even voice.

"Fine!" Sasuke huffed as he removed his shirt and layer on the grass with his face in the dirt.

"This better make me stronger." He grumbled.

"Don't worry it will." And with that Naruto started to draw the seal on his back.

What he did not tell Sasuke that this was no normal resistance seal. Sure it would help him with his training, but he added a little something special. A small array that is a combination form Orochimaru's curse seal and root's loyalty seal. Combined it makes a strong but very subtle though pattern. Basically it says: If you do what Naruto says you will get strong enough to kill your brother.

'It will take some time for this to affect him in mayor ways, but it should help make him more loyal and dedicated.' Naruto though as he finished the seal.

' **It better. A lot of bullshit can be avoided if that prick never left this village.** ' Kurama grumbled form inside his head.

'I know, I know.' Naruto replied.

10 minutes later.

"I am done with your seal. You can put your shirt back on." Naruto said.

"Finally." Sasuke mumbled as he got up.

"I don't feel any different." He grumbled as he glared at Naruto.

"Try focusing your chakra to activate it." Naruto said with a dry look.

When Sasuke did just that he almost fell to his knees.

"Try clearly saying the number one. It will help stabilize the seal and keep in on that level." Naruto pointed out.

As Sasuke did that he got back up and walked around.

"Even just walking feels exhausting." He said as he walked back to Naruto.

"That's good, I will increase my own seal and we will do some basic exercised to get used to the new weight." Naruto said as he focus his chakra and increased his own resistance.

They spend the rest of the evening doing strength exercises and some very light sparring.

When they where done Sasuke said something that shocked Naruto greatly.

"Goodnight, and uhmm, thank you." Sasuke almost whisper the last part but Naruto heard it fine.

"Your welcome." He said with a bright smile. Then he turned around and left.

He arrived at the same playground where he was last leek and sat down on a swing. His contact arrived a few minutes later.

"Naruto-sama." He said with respect as he bowed.

"Report." Naruto said as he looked at the ninja.

"We have not been discovered and are keeping a low profile. I have this evening off to rest after a mission, sir." He said in a dead and emotionless voice.

"Good to hear that. Take these." He handed his agent a stack of seals.

"You will apply these to anyone within root that you can, but do not take unnecessary risks. Also leave Danzo's most trusted agents alone, the would surely be noticed. Just restrain the person that you apply this seal to and place one of those seals I just gave you over the one on that persons tongue. Then wait until they make contact with you. I spend many hour testing and refining this process in the last week so it should work without problems. But just to be sure, try this on a person that can be easily disposed of if it should not work." Naruto explained/commanded.

"I understand, Naruto-sama." The agent explained.

Suddenly he was struck by a thought.

"Take off your mask." Naruto commanded.

When he did a young and very familiar persons face was revealed.

"What is your name?" Naruto asked.

"Yamato, Naruto-sama." He replied.

'Just as I thought, this is a very young Yamato. He must still work in root. No matter, maybe I can even use him to take over day to day operation once all of root is under my command.' Naruto though as he looked at this person wearing Yamato's face.

"Relay this information to the other and report to me in two weeks.. Dismissed." Naruto said as he got up from the swing. Yamato was gone by the time he stood straight.

'I really need some sleep.' He though as he yawned loudly. He made his way home and fell on his bed. He was asleep in seconds.

* * *

Easier in that same evening. Kakashi knocked on the door of the hokage.

"Enter."

"Kakashi, what can I do for you?" Sarutobi asked as he took this golden opportunity to distract himself from his ever growing, evolving, and all powerful nemesis. Paperwork.

"I have a report on Naruto sir." Kakashi began.

"Early this week I sparred to test my teams abilities as they did not show everything, and I noticed that Naruto was reading an advanced book on sealing. And when we sparred I think he slipped up and showed me that he is way stronger than he shows." Kakashi finished.

"I see, and what of the rest of the week?" Sarutobi asked.

"Nothing out of the ordinary, just a normal average fresh genin." Kakashi said.

"I see." He flicked his hand and a Ambu appeared in the office.

"Report on Naruto Uzumaki's activities this week." Sarutobi ordered the man.

"Yes sir. Uzumaki trains and completes D-rank mission with his team. After he is done with that he goes home and relaxes. He eats at a ramen stand and has a crush on his teammate, Sakura." The Ambu said in a bored tone.

"I see, so nothing out of the ordinary?" Sarutobi asked, wanting to make sure.

"Well… I… Uhmm… Lost his earlier this week."

"But I found his shortly after in training ground 43 where he was sparring with Sasuke. " He quickly added when he say his leaders face.

"Has that happened again?" Kakashi asked.

"No sir."

"Does he still go to training ground 43?" Sarutobi asked, now starting to get curious.

"No sit, he goes straight some. Always." The Ambu said.

"Very well, you are dismissed." Sarutobi waved the man off.

"What do you think sir?" Kakashi asked.

"For now just observe and report. If he really is hiding his true skills nothing good with come from forcing him to tell us. If we are lucky he will just tell us himself." Sarutobi said as he got ready to return to work. "You are dismissed, Kakashi." Sarutobi said as he noticed that Kakashi wasn't moving.

"Yes sir." And with that he disappeared.

* * *

The next two weeks passed quickly.

Naruto was mainly doing D-rank mission and working himself and Sasuke to the bone. After two weeks of training, tonight Naruto was going to let Sasuke disable his resistance seal to get him used to it. Because if he remember correctly, tomorrow they would get there first c-rank mission. And we all know how that turned out.

Over the last three weeks he has shows slightly more skills everyday to fool Kakashi into thinking that it was just training. Also Sasuke was getting more and more easy to be around. Evidence that his little addition to the resistance seal was working nicely.

He himself had been training even more in the forest of death, getting his body stronger and faster. He was close to relearning most of his jutsu and could even get into sage mode again, although it was a little weaker than it used to be. Now he just had to get though todays D-rank mission and test how well Sasuke adjusted to his new attitude.

Later that day.

"Naruto." Sasuke said as he walked into training ground 43.

"Sasuke." Naruto nodded back as they both started to do there warming ups.

"I think it is time to release your seal and get used to your new speed." Naruto said as he and Sasuke where done with warming up.

Sasuke just smiled, not smirked, not a I-am-going-to-murder-you-smile but an actual smile. He focused his chakra and felt a large weight fall of him.

Now three weeks ago he might have been extremely arrogant but Naruto made sure to beat that out of him the second they started training. Every time he flexed his ego or made a sneering commend about how he was stronger than Naruto now, he made sure to destroy him in there daily spars.

So Sasuke stopped making those comment. And yesterday he stopped thinking them as well. Now he just started running and jumping to get used to his new speed and strength.

"So, I am going to increase my resistance seal further and we are going to spar. If you win I will teach you a way to make your fire ninjutsu even hotter and more deathly without scarifying huge amounts of chakra. If I win, you are going to convince Sakura to train as a medical ninja." He said and watched horror dawn upon Sasuke's face. He did not want to do that.

Over the last three weeks he and Naruto had gotten closer than Naruto originally planned. Without the mountain size ego and brooding he was a lot easier to be around and they even shared a few moments together. Also, Sasuke's jealousy had lessened a lot now that he knew that the blonde would teach him to become stronger. And while they where a long ways off to becoming besties, Sasuke at least respected his strength and Naruto respected Sasuke's determination.

And three weeks of team exercises form Kakashi and catching Tora every other day made sure that there working relationship was leaps and bounds better than the first time around.

"We got a deal?" Naruto asked as he focused his chakra and increased his seal, feeling his limbs become heavy.

"Deal." He said back and got into his Uchiha fighting style.

Sasuke opened by using his now superior speed to get up close and personal with Naruto and made a few jabs at his torso. Naruto tried his best to block them but with this extra weight and Sasuke's new speed he had to put in some effort. One jab got through and he felt a sharp pain come from his liver. He responded by kicking away a kick aimed for his knees and used Sasuke's small opening to kick him in the chest, sending his flying back.

Sasuke got up and tried to use the same trick to get close to Naruto again, that failed, hard. Because this is where Naruto's years of experience kicked in and he was already throwing kunai at Sasuke and not giving him a chance to get close.

This went on for a while and ended in a victory for Naruto.

"Dammit! You win again!" Sasuke screamed at Naruto, but there was no real hate in his voice. More frustration, because now he was going to have to spend time with Sakura.

"Yes, but you got closer than you ever did before." Naruto pointed at some small cuts and bruises over his body.

"So what now?" Sasuke asked as he leaned against a tree and looked at some of his more serious wounds.

"Now, we are going to have dinner and rest up some. After than you are going to increase your seal to the next level and we will both do some exercises." Naruto said as he unsealed some rabbits and started to make a fire.

"Fine, but what's with the rabbits, we've been eating that for a week now. And I still can't beat you." Sasuke complained.

"Look at the bright side, at least you get to spend some quality time with your dear Sakura-chan." Naruto said with fake envy in his voice.

After a few second they both busted out laughing.

"Why do you want me to convince her to train in medical jutsu anyway?" Sasuke said, now I a somewhat good mood because the rabbits started to smell and he was actually quite hungry.

"Because she has perfect chakra control and we really need a medic on our team. Also, she really needs to be able to do something." Naruto said as he gave a salted piece of rabbit meat to Sasuke.

"That's true enough but why do I have to be the one to ask her?" Sasuke complained. The dislike they both had for the girl is something that they shared and even bonded over, a little anyway.

"Because if I ask her she will either shout at the, try to punch me or just ignore me. But if you ask her she will probably do it. Just don't try to convince her with a date or something, we really do need her to become more of a fangirl than she already is." Naruto said between bites of rabbit.

"This is going to be a pain." Sasuke said as he threw some rabbit bones on the fire.

"Well I have a plan to try and break her out of her fangirl, we just have to wait a few weeks with that." Naruto said as he pulled out another rabbit to roast, he was feeling hungry.

"And what might that be? And why not sooner?" Sasuke asked with a curious tone in his voice.

"Because I want her to understand the basics of medical ninjutsu first, that way she will have something to fall back on when our plan succeeds."

"And what might than plan be?" Sasuke asked a he eyes the rabbit that Naruto was roasting. Training this hard has made his appetite grow exponentially.

"When you two are alone, you are going to look her in the eyes and say that you do not love her. You are going to say that you just don't like her that way and that nothing is ever going to happen between you two. Well something along those lines anyway, just make it stupidly clear." Naruto said as he slowly turned the rabbit around.

"And why am I going to do that?" Sasuke asked, not really feeling like being alone with the girl.

"Because we may have to work with her for years, and it will be a lot easier if she becomes her own person instead of a lovesick puppy following you around all the time." Naruto said matter-of-factly.

"Dammit, fine, your right. I still don't like it." Sasuke replied as a rabbit's foot was thrown his way.

"Good, now finish you rabbit and increase your seal to two." Naruto said as he finished his own rabbit and threw some water over the fire.

And so they spend the next two hours getting used to there new levels. At the end they were both exhausted and wanted to sleep. But our blonde had one more thing to so tonight.

He arrived at the playground a little before 11 and sat down on his customary swing. A root ninja appeared before him and bowed.

"Good evening, Naruto-sama." Yamato said as he kneeled before his leader.

"And too you, Yamato. Report."

"We have been able to successfully apply your seal to 6 more member. However Danzo is starting to get suspicious after some unknown event and is more paranoid than normal." Yamato said in his dead voice.

Naruto chuckled. "That may have been my fault."

 _Flashback_

Danzo sat down at his office in one of his underground bases and went over some mission reports when one of his agents knocked of his office.

"Enter." Danzo said as he looked up from his report.

"Sir, a unknown person just dropped this off at one of our hidden bases. It has been checked for explosives sir." The agent stated.

"Very well, you may open it." Danzo said as he stood some ways away from his agent.

"It is clear sir." The agent said as he handed the letter to his leader.

"Leave." He ordered, and was left alone in his office.

 _Dear Danzo,_

 _I know that root is still operational and I know you helped destroy the Uchiha clan. I have much information about you and it would be a shame if it found its way over to the Hokage._

 _If you do not want your operations discontinued, your bases destroyed and your men killed, I suggest stopping all your actions regarding Uzumaki Naruto. The kyuubi no yoko and its container are important to my plans._

 _Yours sincerely_

 _A concerned citizen_

Danzo was furious. But he had no choice.

"Torune!" he shouted.

"Yes, Danzo-sama."

"Stop all operation regarding Uzumaki Naruto." Danzo said through gritting teeth.

"Understood sir. Anything else?" Torune asked.

"No. Dismissed." Danzo almost shouted.

'How dare these nobody's threaten me like that, they must have a spy in my ranks. I will find out who it is and I will k **ill them**!' Danzo did shout those last two words in his minds as he furiously began thinking who this possible traitor may be.

 _Flashback end_

"I see sir. What are your orders?" Yamato asked.

"Continue with the operation, but go slowly. I will be gone for next few weeks, so if there is anything important I will be in the land of waves." Naruto said as he stood up and began walking away.

"Understood, Naruto-sama." Yamato said as he watched his leader walk away.

The next morning he arrived at training ground three and shared an amused smirk with Sasuke as Sakura berates Kakashi for reading his porn in front of her.

"Good morning Kakashi, Sasuke, Sakura." He said as he waved to them.

"Good morning Naruto."

"Morning."

"…"

I take it you can guess who said what…

"Kakashi, I think it is time for our first C-rank mission. Don't you think Sasuke, Sakura?" Naruto asked Kakashi.

"Yes, I do think it is time for a C-rank." Sasuke said with a smirk on his lips. He and Naruto already planned to ask for a C-rank today.

"Well if Sasuke-kun thinks so, yes we should get an C-rank mission today Kakashi-sensei." Sakura said in her high pitched voice.

Kakashi seemed to think it over but finally relented when he saw three hopeful faced looking at him.

"Fine, we'll get a C-rank today." Kakashi said in a defeated tone.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed reading my third chapter of Here we go again, great. I do want to make a few things clear.

First off, the seal that Naruto used on the root members and Sasuke. That seal will not work on anyone other than root members because of the way that they are trained. Root members are trained to be unquestionably loyal to Danzo. The seal replaces Danzo with Naruto. I know some might think that's over powered or not realistic, but Naruto is a master with seals and trained for years and years the first time around. With Sasuke, because he so desperately wants to kill his brother he will do anything. That seal simply helps him to break through his ego and stubbornness so he can ask for help.

Secondly, Yamato. In my story Yamato is a lot younger than he was in canon, this is not canon. I wanted someone for Naruto to interact with as an intermediary with root. I considered Sai but I have other plans for him. So Yamato is around Naruto's age and is highly trained.

Thirdly. I plan on making my chapters 8-10k words a piece now. However that will mean that I cannot upload as often. I will try for 1-2 a week, more if I have a lot of free time, less if I do not.

If you have anymore question just leave a comment and I will answer them in the next chapter.

Reviews:

 **WolfCoyote:** Yes, Naruto is a war veteran. And after everything he has done, everything he has lost, he find out he has to do it all over again. He is pissed and will do anything to just get it over with.

 **Guest: I really hope this wont be one of those e holds back type fics.** For now, yes. Later he will kick ass six ways to Sunday.

 **Guest: Good chapter man.** Thanks you, I try :D

 **Guest: Continue this is starting out well.** Your request has been granted. And thank you. 😊

So That's it for me. I plan to have the next chapter out on Wednesday or Thursday. I will see you then.


End file.
